tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: That Which Survives
"That Which Survives" is the seventeenth episode of season three of the science fiction/action series Star Trek. It was directed by Herb Wallerstein and written by John Meredyth Lucas and D.C. Fontana (under the pseudonym Michael Richards). It first aired on NBC on Friday, January 24th, 1969. Like all episodes from the series, this episode was digitally remastered with upgraded visual effects and HD sound quality. The remastered version of the episode first aired on March 15th, 2008. In this episode, the crew of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] discover a new planet which represents a geological oddity considering it is only a few thousand years old. Captain Kirk brings a landing party down to collect data, but one by one, several of the crew members meet their final fates at the at the hands of a mysterious, yet alluring woman named Losira. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited *Majel Barrett as the computer voice * William Blackburn as Hadley * Frank da Vinci as Vinci * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli * Jeannie Malone as Yeoman * Unknown actors as ** Sanchez ** Command crewman ** Engineering technician ** Security guard Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 60043-069. * Stardate: Unknown * This is the third episode of Star Trek directed by Herb Wallerstein. He previously directed "Whom Gods Destroy". His next episode is the series' finale, "Turnabout Intruder". * Token redshirt: Lieutenant D'Amato; Killed by Losira's disintegrative touch. * Story writer D.C. Fontana is credited under the name Michael Richards in this episode. * This is the third episode of the series directed by Herb Wallerstein. * This is the final episode of the series written by John Meredyth Lucas. * Actress Naomi Pollack also played an Indian woman in "The Paradise Syndrome". * This is the second and final appearance of Doctor M'Benga. He appeared last in "A Private Little War". Quotes * Lieutenant Uhura: Mister Spock! Are you all right? * Spock: Yes. I believe no permanent damage was done. * Lieutenant Uhura: What happened? * Spock: The occipital area of my head seems to have impacted with the arm of the chair. * Lieutenant Uhura: No, Mister Spock. I meant what happened to us? .... * Spock: Can you give me warp 8? * Montgomery Scott: Aye, sir. And maybe a wee bit more. I'll sit on the warp engines myself and nurse them. * Spock: That position, Mr. Scott, would be not only unavailing, but also... undignified. .... * Montgomery Scott: Mr. Spock, the ship feels wrong. * Spock: "Feels," Mr. Scott? * Montgomery Scott: I know it doesn't make sense. Instrumentation reads correct, but the feel is wrong! It's something I can't put into words. * Spock: That is obvious, Mr. Scott. Avoid emotionalism and simply keep your instruments correct. Spock out. .... * Lieutenant Uhura: Mr. Spock what are the chances of the captain and the others being alive? * Spock: Lieutenant, we are not engaged in gambling. We are proceeding in the only logical way to return to the place they were last seen, and factually ascertain whether or not they still live. ... * Montgomery Scott: Aye, Mister Spock, and I found out why. The emergency bypass control of the matter/antimatter integrator is fused. it's completely useless. The engines are running wild. there is no way to get at them. We should reach maximum overload in 15 minutes. * Spock: I would calculate 14.87 minutes Mr. Scott. * Montgomery Scott: Those few seconds won't make any difference Mister Spock. because you and I and the rest of the crew will no longer be here to bandy it back and forth. this thing is going to blow up, and there's nothing in the universe that can stop it. See also External Links * * * * * "That Which Survives" at Memory Alpha * "That Which Survives" at the Holosuite ---- Category:1969/Episodes